Sorry is Just Another Word
by blairybeary
Summary: What if Blair just went home after Nate broke up with her for Serena? What if the night in Victrola never happened?What if Nate went over to Serena's house and realized he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Where would the story have gotten?Read!


**Sorry Is Just Another Word **

**This is my first story so **_**please **_**be nice! I love Gossip Girl and personally love Nate and Blair together as a couple! Like I think they're ment to be! **

**Imagine if after Nate broke up with Blair if she just went home instead of going with Chuck. Imagine how the story would come up. I always wondered so I decided to try and write it. Hope you like it!!**

Blair's POV

I can't believe that just happened!! I was there for him! I _love _him! I mean… loved him. I know I have to get over him but I can's seem to get those haunting green eye's out of my head! He was my first love! But, he didn't even love me. No, he love Serena, my best friend. The irony of that! So cliché! With anyone it would hurt but my best friend! It always did hurt being compared to her, and always being known as the plainer one compared to her but this just pulled it over the top!

I walked into my room trying to hold in my cries. My phone started to vibrate and when I saw it was Chuck I stared at the scream debating whether or not to answer. I answered it, maybe it will take my mind of Nate. ''Blair! Where are you? I sent my limo for you and Nathaniel. Did you guys not find it? Or are you guys to busy doing… other more important thing come later on.'' I could practically hear Chuck's smug smile through the phone along with the loud music. Nate… This time I couldn't help myself as I sobbed into the phone. I wasn't one for tear's, they're just a sign of weakness but I couldn't help it. Image's of Nate and I were flashing before me. Nate and I skating, Nate and I at the Nutcracker, Nate and I at parties, Nate and I playing hide and seek when we were kids. This has to stop!! I am embarrassing myself! I can't let Chuck Bass hear me cry, as much as we are friends he will never let me live it down. ''Blair? Are you… crying?! What the hell happened?!!'' I sighed. I guess he heard my cry. ''It-It's.. nothing Chuck. I'm fine. Enjoy y-your part-ty.'' I said in-between cries. I herd him complain on the other end but I simply didn't care. I snapped my phone shut at through it to the other side of the room but it hit one of my pictures and the glass shattered.

I gasped and seconds later Dorota came rushing in. She looked at the broken picture frame and said ''What happened Miss. Blair? Are you alright?'' She asked worriedly. I shook my head angrily and she sighed and ran out and quickly came back and swept the glass up. ''Miss. Blair are you sure your alright?'' She asked concerned. I shook my head again my eyes stinging and she left the room the way she knew I wanted.

Nate's POV

I stood outside of The Palace debating whether or not what I just did was worth it. I mean, Blair and I have been through a lot together… I smiled as an image of her popped into my mind. Blair with her perfect silky brown wavy hair, and deep beautiful brown eye's. Blair with her high maintenance but sexy attitude. Blair with that small curve on her back that always felt like silk, so I would always rub that exact spot. I roughly shook my head. It's to late for that! It's over between us! Done! Finished! History! I though of Serena with her long, flowing, beautiful, blonde hair, and deep ocean blue eyes. Serena with her long slender legs and cheerful fun attitude. I forced a smile on my face. Wait, _force_! I love this girl! I was going to go profess my love to her! She's the one! _Right_?

I felt my phone vibrate and I immediately snapped it open feeling the need to fidget. I looked at the screen and it said Chuck. Maybe hearing that Chuck was having a good time at his club would cheer me up? Maybe I should join him there right now? I could immediately hear the loud, seductive music on the other end. "Hey dude, how's the party? I'm sorry I'm late but I think I'm going to come no-" He cut me off and said, "Nathaniel, don't lie to me. What the hell happened with Blair?" He asked confused. I always knew Chuck knew all the gossip and that shit before everyone else, but how the hell dose he know this?! We broke up like about half an hour ago! "Chuck are you stalking me now…?'' I asked trying to make a joke, but could hear my voice tremble a bit. Breaking up with Blair is no joking matter. ''I'm seriously Nate. I just called her asking why you guys weren't here and she was like crying! Blair Waldorf _crying!!_'' He like yelled into the phone. Whoa! I've known Blair all my life and she has never cried before! Even when Serena left! I gulped down loudly. I didn't know I was that important to Blair. I mean I knew that she cared for me greatly, she even said love a couple times. But, I guess I just never though it was true.

I herd Chuck cough and realized he was still on the phone waiting for an answer. ''We bro- I mean I broke up w-with h-her.'' I noticed my voice was a little shaky but Chuck didn't seam to notice because of the loud music. ''Why? I though everything was going great! Don't tell me this is because of Serena cause that is seriously f***ed up! Have you even though about Brooklyn'' Brooklyn? What the hell was he talking about? Oh shit….Dan Humphrey. Her current boyfriend. I completely forgot about him! ''Oh ya…'' I said quietly. I felt like I've just been punched in the gut over and over again. Was it because I forgot all about how the beautiful girl I was about to tell had a boyfriend? Or because I just made the hugest mistake of my life with the girl I love by breaking up with her?


End file.
